Minha Pequena Esperança
by Kitai Black
Summary: Jasper narra como ficou com Alice e como foi dificil a se acostumar com um sentimento no qual não estava acostumado.
1. Prefácio

_**Prefácio.**_

O que se deve fazer quando se sente perdido?

O que fazer quando você já está acostumado com a escuridão?

Você corre, você se sente livre, mesmo sabendo que está preso...

Você se acostuma a correr, a estar cada vez em algum lugar.

Está acostumado em estar morto o que muitas vezes lhe soa irônico.

O que fazer quando os caminhos estão completamente fechados e você não sabe se os quer abertos?

O que você vai fazer quando os caminhos resolverem se abrir?

O que você vai fazer quando um rosto lhe aparece?

O que você vai fazer quando uma luz surge em meio à escuridão?

A esperança... A minha esperança...

Tão pequena, tão inocente, com um sorriso tão doce...

Minha...

Ela era minha e _eu sabia_, mas simplesmente _não sabia_ o que fazer.


	2. O Soldado

_**O Soldado**_

Um século de vida, eu deveria realmente comprar um bolo de carne humana e cantar parabéns para mim mesmo. É incrível como meu humor negro se torna realmente hediondo nessa época do ano...

Em um século de vida a única coisa que fiz foi destruir... Destruir sempre me pareceu tão fácil, tão "normal"... Tantas guerras e tantas marcas comprovando que sou realmente perigoso, perigoso talvez até para mim mesmo...

Maria costumava dizer que eu vivia sempre em um mundo meu, não esperava que ela entendesse, na verdade me apaixonar por Maria foi um de meus maiores erros, o maior erro foi me desapaixonar.

Sozinho, sempre sozinho, um lobo solitário em seu próprio mundo de emoções, nem mesmo matar a minha presa eu andava conseguindo... Como eu posso matar algo que sente tanto horror? Como se eu fosse... Um monstro. É, uma boa definição para mim, eu, um soldado, Jasper Withlock. Grande coisa...

O que me serve o "carisma" falado tanto por meu pai? De que me serve se continuo na mesma infelicidade constante? A vida só me ensina a morrer, como se cada dia, cada semana, cada século fosse um novo modo de morrer... É... Talvez seja esse o meu objetivo de vida, morrer mais e mais.

Peter talvez fosse o único que conheci que conseguia ser completamente feliz, bem... Ele tinha Charllote como companheira, eu nunca tive ninguém a não ser Maria... Mas tudo havia mudado, quando você vive para a luta, para o sangue, os relacionamentos que você forma são tenazes e facilmente quebrados. Eu fui embora sem olhar pra trás. E desde então nunca mais vi Maria novamente.

Matar... Por Deus como anda sendo difícil! A minha única fonte de alimento me afeta de modo quase mortal, minha mente submersa em suas emoções, seus medos, suas dores, realmente um grande sarcasmo da vida.

O dia havia acabado de nascer ao lado de fora, já era hora de sair desse quarto imundo de Hotel, antes que a camareira aparecesse... Mesmo não acostumado a sair durante o dia eu deveria tentar dar uma volta talvez... Quem sabe esquecer essa dor tremenda que se tornou minha companheira nos últimos anos... Pelo menos tentar esquecê-la.

- Sr.Jasper! – O recepcionista me chamou de maneira risonha, pobre homem, mal sabe que estou longe de ser uma boa pessoa.

- Sim?

- O senhor não quer que minha filha lhe mostre a cidade? Bem... A Philadélfia fica realmente bonita durante o dia, mesmo sendo um dia nublado como esse...

Realmente senti vontade de gargalhar enquanto observava aquele homem gordinho com traços suínos e olhos grandes amendoados, sua filha, bela, esguia e de longos cabelos ruivos me encarava timidamente por trás do balcão. Para os humanos eu aparentava ser o mais belo dos anjos criados por Deus, por mais que eu fosse um demônio vindo das trevas.

- Fico muito grato meu senhor, mas infelizmente terei de recusar a companhia de tal bela dama... – Recusei educadamente fazendo um aceno de cabeça para a garota que corara violentamente, fato que me fez quase pular em sua jugular e beber todo seu sangue.

Prendi a respiração procurando controlar meus instintos cruéis, a menina, Katie, este era o nome dela, com apenas dezoito anos estava apaixonada por mim. Pobre garota.

- Oh... Algum motivo especial? – Quis saber Rodolph, o recepcionista.

- Tenho alguns compromissos. – Forcei um sorriso ao homem. – Mas, quem sabe amanhã?

Rodolph desta vez pareceu satisfeito com minha resposta. Suas emoções chegaram a um grau de felicidade quase que incontrolável, a pequena Katie tinha o coração batendo tão rapidamente que me amaldiçoei mentalmente. A única coisa que realmente me atraia naquela bela humana era seu sangue quente.

Fiz mais uma vez um aceno de cabeça saindo pela porta do hotel, ainda pude ouvir conselhos amorosos de Rodolph para sua filha em relação a minha pessoa, para ele eu era um dos melhores partidos que ele já conheceu e realmente me ver com sua pequena Katie era um de seus maiores sonhos. Para mim a possibilidade de ficar um segundo sequer sozinho com a garota era o meu pior pesadelo.

Ás ruas da Philadélfia realmente eram belas durante o dia, bem... Para mim nada que possuía sangue ou corpos separados de suas cabeças andava sendo realmente belo. Minha vida até a poucos anos atrás era assim: um mar de destruição e corpos estraçalhados.

Algo caíra do céu naquele momento e tocara meu nariz, franzi meu cenho olhando para cima, o céu não estava límpido e azul, pelo contrário estava coberto por nuvens e logo meus aguçados ouvidos puderam escutar trovoadas. Os humanos começaram a correr pelas ruas, como ovelhas sem pastor a procura de proteção.

Apenas eu permaneci em meio à tempestade que começara a assolar aquela cidade, a tempestade não me incomodava, pelo contrário, ela livrava minhas narinas do cheiro humano, acalmava meus instintos, acobertava as tentações. Puxei o máximo de ar que podia para meus pulmões, o cheiro da chuva era simplesmente adorável.

- SENHOR SAIA DA CHUVA! O SENHOR VAI PEGAR UMA PNEUMONIA! – Uma senhora magricela berrava dentro de uma das casas.

Virei minha face em sua direção consentindo com a cabeça de modo educado, realmente ficar sozinho em meio a tempestade era a mesma coisa que implorar por atenção. Pude avistar a uns dois quarteirões uma lanchonete pintada de vermelho escuro, passeei meus olhos pelas suas janelas tentando constatar se estava cheia o bastante para me levar a insanidade, por sorte estava quase vazia.

Respirei fundo andando em passos um pouco mais velozes para os olhos humanos, para mim eu estava lento por demais. Fiquei frente a porta da lanchonete, respirando pesado, sacudi minhas vestes para que não molhassem tanto o local, em seguida empurrei a porta vitral adentrando ao estabelecimento.

Um cheiro diferente invadiu minhas narinas, não era um cheiro humano, era alguém como eu, um vampiro. Franzi minhas sobrancelhas erguendo meus olhos quando a vi...

Ela estava lá, sentada no balcão sozinha e assim que me viu entrar saltou com graça do mesmo vindo em minha direção como se estivesse dançando, era pequena, incrivelmente pequena com seus cabelos curtos negros e seus olhos brilhantes dourados.

Pensei em me posicionar defensivamente parecia que aquela bela vampira iria me atacar a qualquer momento, mas... Suas emoções eram diferentes, eram algo que eu jamais havia sentido na vida, era... Quase como felicidade misturada com alivio e o que mais me surpreendia era o fato dela sorrir. Um sorriso tão doce e tão cálido que fora o bastante para que eu ficasse parado estupefato com sua reação, pela primeira vez em muito tempo eu não sabia o que fazer.

- Você me deixou esperando por muito tempo! – Ela disse com sua voz musical me fazendo piscar algumas vezes para ver se estava delirando, mesmo sabendo que delírios em minha posição vampírica era meio improvável.

- Eu lamento madame. – Respondi abaixando a cabeça retirando o chapéu fazendo um cumprimento educado.

Ela gargalhou, sua gargalhada era diferente da de Maria, Peter ou Charllote, era algo mais musical aos meus ouvidos, era como uma risada perfeita e doce. Antes que meu cérebro pudesse raciocinar mais alguma coisa ela havia me estendido a mão e como se eu não soubesse mais o dicernimento entre certo e errado eu já havia agarrado sua seus dedos curtos.

Naquele momento eu senti pela primeira vez em um século de vida esperança.

- Para onde estamos indo senhorita? – Perguntei quando ela me puxara para fora da lanchonete e corria ao meu lado ainda segurando minha mão.

- Alice! – Ela disse musicalmente.

- Alice? – Indaguei curioso.

- Não sou senhorita, sou Alice.

- Bem... – Soltei um riso pelo nariz. – Alice, aonde a senhorita está me levando?

Ela parou bruscamente me fazendo parar também, estávamos frente ao meu hotel, ela me olhava carinhosamente me puxando para dentro, senti que jamais conseguiria impedi-la de me guiar, na verdade eu gostava daquilo, gostava do modo no qual ela me fazia seguir um caminho improvável.

Ela era diferente de Maria, suas emoções não mudavam constantemente e não eram tensas, na verdade, aquela pequena criatura a minha frente emanava felicidade e inocência e próximo a ela, eu sentia que poderia ser resgatado do mundo negro no qual estava acostumado a viver.

- O senhor já está de volta? – A voz de Rodolph ecoava em meus ouvidos.

Alice me fitou divertida, a verdade é que desde que havíamos entrado no hall do hotel que eu não me cansava de analisar suas feições de fada, ela sorrira enrugando um pouco o nariz ficando ainda mais adorável, fazendo um aceno discreto com a cabeça para que eu respondesse o homem atrás do balcão.

- Hum? Oh... Sim... A tempestade não ajudou muito. – Tentei transparecer normalidade, mesmo sabendo que Rodolph não havia caído nem um pouco em minhas palavras.

- E quem é a bela senhorita? – Ele perguntara coçando o queixo desconfiado.

- Alice! – A pequenina ao meu lado sorria bonito. – Sou uma amiga...

- Ah! Sim, claro! Uma amiga! – O alivio de Rodolph não era só visível em suas emoções como em seu tom de voz também.

- Bem, nós... Vamos subir. – Falei sendo mais uma vez puxado por Alice em direção ás escadas que nos levava ao segundo andar.

Rodolph ficou tenso novamente, senti isso antes de abandonarmos o Hall, talvez ele temesse que o "novo pretendente" de sua filha estivesse com outra "pretendente", o que me soava por demais engraçado, acabei por não conseguir impedir alguns risos enquanto subíamos as escadas.

Alice sabia exatamente onde era meu quarto, eu deveria estar surpreendido por ela saber algumas coisas relacionadas a mim, mas eu não estava, era como se eu já estivesse a esperando, como se ela fosse a minha graça salvadora. Adentramos o quarto e fechei a porta atrás de mim a encarando com uma sobrancelha arqueada, demonstrando que esperava boas explicações da parte dela.

- Jasper... – Ela falou de maneira delicada. – Eu vi você há alguns dias atrás...

- Me viu? – Perguntei descrente.

- Eu vejo coisas... – Ela comentou, suas emoções me mostraram que ela estava insegura em relação a algo, resolvi não falar nada, apenas ouvi-la. – Eu tenho um dom como você, mas meu dom não é controlar emoções ou senti-las, o meu dom é ver ás coisas, é ver o futuro...

- Uma profetiza. – Comentei baixo, mas sabia que ela havia ouvido.

- Bem... – Ela colocava o dedo indicador na bochecha de modo infantil. – Nunca havia pensado desse modo, mas... É podemos chamar assim se você quiser! – Ela finalizava me olhando sorridente. – Você tem estado muito tempo sozinho Jasper... Não quer se juntar a uma familia?

O modo como ela me olhava quando me perguntava tal coisa era quase que uma ordem, naquele momento eu sabia que jamais conseguiria contrariá-la. Os olhos amarelos dela, o modo como ela se movia enquanto tagarelava pelo quarto, ela falava algo sobre a família Cullen, sobre vampiros que estavam acostumados a viverem juntos, ela tagarelava sobre um tal de Carlisle e sobre sua façanha de viver sem sangue humano. Mas eu não conseguia prestar muita atenção, eu entendia o que ela falava e de certo modo me maravilhava com tal história também, mas... Eu estava mais maravilhado com ela.

Ela era minha, eu tinha plena certeza disso e pelo que eu podia sentir ela também tinha essa certeza, mas como eu iria lidar com isso? Como eu iria lidar com algo que nunca senti antes? Eu pertencia a Alice, mas não sabia como pertencer a alguém... Eu não sabia como tê-la comigo, e se eu a magoasse ou a ferisse?

Ela era tão pequena, tão delicada... Como ela conseguiu me deslumbrar em menos de duas horas? Eu jamais conseguiria entender tal fato.

- E então? Nós vamos? – Ela perguntara com um sorriso matreiro nos lábios pulando de joelhos em minha cama, parecendo um coelhinho animado.

- Sim. – Murmurei confiante.

É claro que eu iria, na verdade eu seguiria Alice onde quer que ela fosse, ela me querendo ou me deixando de querer, eu a seguiria por toda a eternidade se ela assim o _permitisse._


	3. Ela

**Ela**

De tudo o que eu mais gostava em ser um vampiro era sem sombra de dúvidas, a velocidade, movimentar-se tão depressa que apenas o vento seria o seu maior rival. Desviar de tudo em poucos segundos, era quase como voar. Mas mesmo correndo do modo em que estávamos correndo eu não me recordava de me sentir tão leve assim antes, tão leve, tão... Livre.

Já havia passado algumas horas desde que eu havia largado de vez o hotel na Philadélfia, eu não possuía nenhuma bagagem, apenas a roupa do corpo. A minha frente ela me guiava, com toda sua graciosidade e perfeição, brincando ao saltar em cada pedra como uma perfeita bailarina. Eu me sentia estranho perto dela, como se não fosse mais responsável pelos meus atos ou pensamentos, como se ela pudesse ser a minha guia em meio a todo o meu futuro obscuro. Eu me sentia um completo imbecil ao apreciá-la, afinal a cada sorriso arrebatador que ela me lançava eu tropeçava, algo que jamais havia me ocorrido em tantos anos de vida.

- E então? – A bailarina começava enlaçando ás mãos atrás do corpo correndo de costas desviando de árvores e galhos, aquilo era para me surpreender afinal ela nem podia ver ás arvores atrás de si, mas vindo de uma "Profetiza" não era surpresa alguma. – O que você está pensando?

- Tenho certeza que sabe... – Respondi com um sorriso torto, afinal ela era a vidente e não eu.

- Eu não leio mentes! – Ela fazia uma leve careta cômica. – Eu vejo o futuro, vejo decisões, não pensamentos alheios...

- Então você já sabia que eu lhe seguiria? – Indaguei com uma sobrancelha arqueada com uma fingida revolta.

Alice gargalhou musicalmente virando para frente voltando a correr estonteante como uma gazela, maneei a cabeça negativamente correndo logo atrás, era tão diferente estar com ela, eu me sentia seguro ao mesmo tempo em que a beira de um abismo, o que seria de mim caso ela me abandonasse? Se meu coração batesse, com certeza ele pararia com esse pensamento.

Corremos em silêncio por mais um dia inteiro, Alice havia dito que a tal família Cullen havia se mudado para o Alasca e que chegaríamos a um momento oportuno, o único problema seria que dois dos irmãos Cullen não estariam lá, mas isso não mudaria a nossa chegada triunfal, eu sinceramente não sabia o porquê de confiar tanto em suas visões, mas eu confiava, elas me davam conforto...

- Edward e você se entenderam muito bem! – Tagarelou minha pequena. – Ele e eu seremos bons amigos, Emmett e você serão irmãos mesmo, aposto que adorarão brincar de luta como duas crianças! Aposta?

- Eu não sou de apostar com alguém que vê o futuro... – Ri enquanto ela parava de correr e me analisava dos pés a cabeça. – O que foi? – Estanquei curioso.

- Hum... Posso ver também que lhe darei bons conselhos sobre moda...

Arqueei uma sobrancelha para logo ser atingido pelo som de sua gargalhada, não pude deixar de sorrir também, fazia tanto tempo que não sorria sincero e isso me amedrontava. Eu estava com medo, era estranho ficar tão próximo de alguém como eu ficava com Alice, me peguei algumas vezes lendo suas feições de fada e medindo seu temperamento, eu não era perfeito, eu era um monstro e eu podia sentir a fome começando a me consumir, Alice pelo que havia me dito, não bebia sangue humano, mas eu seria capaz de me manter longe de meu vício?

- Jasper... – Ela me chamou quando o crepúsculo aparecera no céu.

Ela estava parada a beira de um rio, ajoelhada, havíamos parado de correr para descansarmos um pouco, o irônico é que vampiros também se cansam, mortos vivos que se cansam, realmente a vida sabe ser a maior pregadora de peças. Eu estava encostado em uma árvore de tronco grosso a observando, ela levantou-se delicadamente me olhando com seus olhinhos instigantes que me fizeram desequilibrar da árvore, rezei para que ela não tivesse notado, eu já havia passado extremos constrangimentos conforme corríamos.

- Você está com fome. – Analisou segurando minhas duas mãos. – Podemos caçar se você quiser, ainda temos uma viagem de cinco dias para o Alasca.

- Estou bem... – Virei à face recolhendo minhas mãos, se eu fosse humano, certamente eu me encontraria rubro da cabeça aos pés com aquele ato repentino de Alice.

- Ah... – Ela sussurrou sem graça. – Tudo bem então.

- Desculpe. – Murmurei ao vê-la se afastar.

Alice não me respondeu, endireitou o casaco negro que vestia sacudindo os cabelos curtinhos da mesma cor, engoli em seco, eu não sabia como lidar com ela, ela era tão espontânea em seus atos enquanto eu controlava todos meus gestos, por um segundo não vi como aquele relacionamento com Alice poderia dar certo.

- Vamos? – Ela perguntou com uma fingida animação.

Maneei a cabeça positivamente voltando a correr ao seu lado, ela se manteve em silêncio por um longo tempo e não me fitou nenhuma vez sequer, suas emoções estavam em um turbilhão eu sabia que ela estava as tentando controlar para que eu não ás sentisse, me senti destruído por algumas longas horas.

Eu possuía um passado do qual não me orgulhava, Alice não me falava nada sobre sua vida antes de mim, e eu não procurava saber de nada. Eu sequer sabia o porquê de estar a seguindo! Talvez tivesse sido em um momento de fraqueza em que não me restava mais escolhas, Alice apenas fora... Argh, eu não consigo negar! Eu queria ir embora, eu queria voltar para minha solidão antes que contamine outra pessoa com minha infinita tristeza, mas eu não podia, eu morreria sem ela, sem o sorriso dela, sem o som de sua voz...

- Não vá embora... – Ela murmurou quando chegamos a um imenso pasto próximo á Dakota do Norte.

O sol estava baixo, e nós dois sabíamos que não poderíamos ser vistos por ninguém ali, a pele de Alice conseguia ser ainda mais encantadora ao Sol do que a de Maria ou de qualquer outro vampiro que eu já vira em toda minha vida. Eram diamantes que brilhavam para mim. Seu humor indicava que estava triste e preocupada, senti nojo de mim mesmo por fazer isto com ela, justamente com ela, era óbvio que eu estava a fazendo infeliz.

- Alice... – Minha voz saia sem minha permissão.

- Você vai ser tão feliz lá, não desista da sua felicidade Jas...

- Você me conhece há apenas dois dias...

- Eu sinto como se lhe conhecesse por toda minha vida... – Ela falara baixinho, mas sabendo que eu iria escutar.

Senti falta de ar, eu nem havia percebido que havia prendido a respiração durante nossa curta conversa. Baixei os olhos envergonhado sabendo que ela estava me fitando, foi então que ela pegou minha mão e me puxou e mais uma vez fui guiado. Alice me levou para uma montanha próxima ao pasto onde nós podíamos ver todas ás fazendas ao nosso redor, todos os animais que cercavam o campo.

- Vamos quebrar a tristeza! – Ela sorrira bonito soltando minha mão e correndo montanha a baixo.

Vi-me perdido sem ela me guiar, sem sentir sua mão aveludada tocando a minha com carinho e paciência, prendi o ar ao vê-la atacar um imenso touro e beber todo seu sangue, então era aquilo que ela queria que eu me tornasse? Um bebedor de sangue animal... Não poderia ser tão difícil.

Corri como um tigre atacando um belo corcel negro, Alice me fitava com um sorriso de vitória em seu rosto perfeito. O gosto era ruim, mas mesmo assim servia para matar a sede e aliviava a queimação na garganta, mesmo assim não era o bastante, eu precisava de sangue humano, eu necessitava de beber algo que não só aliviava a queimação, mas que matava de vez a fome. O monstro dentro de mim rugia implorando mais, me afastei do animal sentindo-me em chamas, até que algo me acalmou.

Havia um par de braços em volta de meu tronco, alguém me abraçava com força e enterrava sua face em meu tórax, estanquei. Um corpo pequenino e delicado me abraçava como se tudo fosse sobre mim, como se sua vida necessitasse da minha. Ela deve ter visto um futuro ao qual eu poderia atacar um humano, um futuro ao qual eu falhava.

- Eu não vou conseguir...

- Não desista... – Ela implorara erguendo os olhos, eu sabia que se ela pudesse chorar ela choraria. – Por mim, não desista Jas!

- Alice, eu não sei se consigo...

- Você pode falhar algumas vezes, mas precisa continuar tentando, por favor, não me abandone, eu vejo você, eu vejo coisas boas que podemos fazer! Carlisle vai lhe ajudar, você só precisa ter fé.

Fé, que palavra é essa? Há tanto tempo que não a escuto que creio ter esquecido seu significado... Alice ao perceber que eu não a abraçava de volta me soltou para enlaçar ás mãos atrás do corpo, como se sua proximidade a mim tivesse sido seu maior pecado. Eu queria dizer algo, queria confortá-la e dizer o quão estavam sendo importantes para mim seus gestos de carinho, mas eu não conseguia... Minha voz não me obedecia e meu corpo havia perdido todos seus movimentos rápidos, eu me sentia um completo inútil.

- Se nós corrermos poderemos chegar lá em três dias... – Ela comentou se afastando. – Mas se preferir podemos comer algo aqui, antes de ir...

Ela estava tensa, seu humor havia mudado tão rápido que eu tentava trabalhar o que ela realmente sentia, era uma mistura de tristeza com medo, medo... Eu estava a aterrorizando, eu realmente era um monstro.

- Vamos... – Murmurei me posicionando para partir, se eu ficasse ali e me surgisse um humano eu não sei o que poderia fazer.

Alice concordou com a cabeça limpando o canto de sua boca que estava com um filete de sangue do animal, em seguida disparou a minha frente cortando os ares, corri atrás sem medo de segui-la, mas com pavor de que pudesse de alguma forma a fazer tão infeliz quanto eu era.

Entranhamos-nos em meio à floresta, o cheiro dali me fazia parar de pensar em sangue humano e o de quão quente e deleitoso ele era em minha garganta. Alice não me encarou nenhuma vez sequer enquanto corríamos, ela tentava disfarçar seu humor e eu podia sentir, ela era esperta, mais esperta e forte do que aparentava.

Já havia se passado dois dias desde que estávamos correndo, eu me sentia fraco conforme atravessávamos em meio a noite as ruas de Oklahoma, onde ás pessoas pareciam realmente encantadas com a nossa aparência. Se elas realmente pudessem ver meu rosto destroçado por causa das batalhas não me olhariam com tanto interesse, minha imagem repulsiva, só Deus sabe o porque de não assustar a pequena e adorável criatura a minha frente.

Eu sentia vontade de avançar na jugular de todas aquelas mulheres vulgares que lançavam olhares furtivos para mim, minha garganta ardia conforme o cheiro de seus corpos tocavam-me as narinas, eu era um caçador e elas eram minhas presas. Passei a língua em meus lábios, mil e um planos se formavam em minha mente, eu podia distrair Alice e jogar uma daquelas mulheres em um beco escuro, seria rápido demais, ninguém veria o que aconteceu...

- Jas... – Meus planos iam a morro abaixo ao sentir uma mão delicada se enroscar a minha. – O que você acha de comprarmos um presentinho para Esme?

- Esme? – Minha voz saia abafada.

- É! A mulher que será nossa mãe! – Ela me sorria bonito.

Levei a mão a têmpora a acariciando, ficar em meio a humanos estava me enlouquecendo! Minha mente apenas pensava em como ataca-los sem não causar um pânico geral, minha garganta pegava fogo, era como estar nu em meio ao inferno.

- É! Ela vai gostar desse colar! – Ela apontava para uma vitrine.

- Entre e compre... – Eu murmurei prendendo a respiração, Alice fazendo compras me daria tempo o bastante para atacar alguém, talvez aquela mulher vulgar na esquina que me olha como se eu fosse um pedaço de carne.

- Quero que você entre comigo! – Ela me encarava com seus enormes olhos dourados, ver o bico infantil que se formara em seus lábios delineados foi o bastante para que eu não pensasse mais em assassinatos ou em sangue humano. – Vaaaamos Jas!

- Tudo bem... – Forcei um sorriso a permitindo me arrastar loja a dentro.

A vendedora correu para atender Alice, seu cheiro não me parecia tão atrativo, talvez meu senso de bondade estivesse aumentando quanto mais próximo eu ficava daquela criaturinha. A vendedora era idosa, Alice parecia conhecer mais a loja do que ela própria, segurei uma gargalhada quando a vendedora se esqueceu onde havia guardado um espelho e Alice correu para apanha-lo. Medindo o temperamento da senhora, eu notei que ela se avaliava, como se estivesse perguntando mentalmente o quão caduca estava ficando por conta da idade.

- Muito bem! – Alice batia palminhas. – Temos um colar para Esme, um predendor de cabelos para Rosalie, agora só falta os presentes de Edward, Calisle e Emmett! A senhora conhece alguma loja de roupas masculinas por aqui?

Caminhei em direção a porta a segurando para Alice, a senhora me olhou da cabeça aos pés e eu notei que ela me avaliava como eu era: perigoso. Ela respondera a Alice que logo me puxou como louca pelas ruas cheias, depois de quatro horas servindo como modelo de roupas, ela havia comprado os presentes de seus novos familiares.

Onde ela conseguiu tanto dinheiro seria um mistério para mim, mas não achei correto lhe perguntar de onde haviam vindo.

Voltamos a seguir para o Alasca assim que o Sol raiou, andávamos pela mata fechada para que ninguém pudesse ver nossas peles brilhantes, o bom era que quanto mais rápido nos aproximávamos ao Alasca, mais as nuvens tomavam conta do céu e escondiam o nosso pior inimigo, o Sol.

Eu podia sentir a felicidade se transbordar em Alice, vê-la tão contente e ansiosa me faziam me sentir ainda melhor, como se a depressão abandonasse meu corpo, como se tudo tivesse realmente ganhando mais vida e eu estivesse deixando de ser tão ranzinza. Ela me dava vida, ela me dava forças, ela era a minha esperança.


End file.
